A Whole New World
by mazzle37
Summary: After moving from foster home to foster home with her little brother, Morgan and her brother have finally been adopted by a little family in La Push. Living closer to her cousin Jake has some advantages, one being meeting his hot friends, especially Seth


"Are you coming round to get me soon" I said into my phone,

"I'll be there in 5 minutes" My cousin Jake replied

"Please hurry, I'm bored out of my mind" I said before hanging up.

I stuffed my phone in my pocket, I looked around my new room, my new life, finally I've gotten away from that dreadful children's home and have been adopted along with my four year old brother, Michael. Our new parents, Brian and Mandy are really nice, but there's something odd about Brian, I just haven't figure it out yet. As I was day dreaming, the door bell rang and Mandy called me downstairs

"I'm coming!" I called back.

I slipped my sandals on and ran downstairs to see Jake, Michael and Mandy standing by the front door,

"Jake!" I screeched and threw myself at him

"Wow, you've grown" Jake said holding me at arm's length

"You've grown more, are you on steroids?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"What are steroids?" Michael asked

"Something that some athletics take, but Jacob doesn't" Mandy said

"Can I have some?" Michael asked

"No but you can help me make some cookies" Mandy said

"Yeah cookies" Michael squealed grabbing hold of Mandy's hand and pulling her off in the direction of the kitchen,

"You look after her now Jacob, I want her back in one piece" Mandy said

"Oh I will" Jake said

"Bye Mandy, save me some cookies" I said before she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Are you ready to go?" Jake asked

"Yep, where are we going exactly?" I asked

"We're going to 1st beach so you can meet my mates" He said

"Your mates" I said raising an eyebrow

"Yeah they're cool though, you'll like them" He said

"I didn't know you had mates" I said

"Oh you're so funny" He grumbled.

I followed Jake out to an old beat down pickup truck,

"You've got to be kidding me, this isn't your actual ride is it" I said

"Don't hate on the car" Jake said opening his door and getting in.

I hesitated for a moment before following suit,

"Are you sure it's safe?" I asked as I quickly put my seatbelt on

"Stop with the comments or you can walk" Jake said "Ok I'm sorry, drive on" I said while staring out the window.

It took us about 10 minutes to get to the beach. It was a pretty cold day to be meeting at a beach, as Jacob and I walked along the sand, I wrapped my arms around his to keep warm, as soon as I touched him I was instantly warm,

"Jake your hot" I said

"Er thanks, but I don't think you should say that, we're cousins" He said whispering the last part

"Shut up Jake, I meant your temperature, your boiling" I said

"All the guys here have high temperatures, must be genetic" He said.

As we rounded a big rock, I saw a group of really tall, muscular guys and a few girls standing around.

"Is that them?" I whispered

"Yeah" Jake said.

When we reached the group of people Jake shouted "Hey guy's, this is my cousin Morgan!"

All the guys stopped talking, and turned to look at me. They were all really big; they could have all been brothers. I was just about to say hi when my vision was blocked by someone's chest, I looked up to be staring into two brown eyes,

"Er hi" I said taking a step back

"Wow, I mean, hi I'm Seth" The guy said

"I'm sure you are" I said,

I felt Jake tense next to me, he grabbed Seth by the arm and pulled him away from the group. I just smiled at the rest of the group while waiting for them to come back.

"Right so these are the guys, there's Sam and Emily, Quil and little Claire, Jared and Kim, Paul, Embry, Collin, Brady and Seth already introduced himself" Jake said

"Hi Morgan" They all said back

"Nice to meet you all" I said.

Jake pulled me sit down on a log next to Quil and Claire.

"So what's your story Morgan?" Paul asked

"Not a lot to tell, I used to live near here until I was about 11, then my parents got into an accident which left me and my little brother orphans, we've been in about 10 different foster homes in nearly 5 years and only recently got adopted by Brian and Mandy" I said

"Ooo rough life" Paul said,

I frowned at Paul, Seth must of saw my face because he said "Shut up Paul"

"No it's fine" I said

"No it's not he should be more considerate of your feelings" Seth said,

I noticed that he was shaking a little,

"Seth calm down" Jake said

"I'm calm" Seth growled

"I said it was fine Seth, cool it" I said but it didn't look like he was listening,

he started to go red in the face and started to shake more, Jake and Sam got up and grabbed a hold of Seth's arms and pulled him away from the group until he was out of sight.

"What's his problem" I said to no one no particular

"Seth loves you because your pretty" Claire said

"Claire you can't say that" Quil said looking at me apologetically

"Its fine, Claire I don't think he loves me, we just met" I said

"So, I love Quil when I meet him" She said

"Well aren't you a lucky girl" I said.

For the next two hours we all got to know each other better, I got real close with Emily and Kim. When it started to get dark Jake came back and sat next to me,

"Where's Seth?" I asked

"Sam took him home, he wasn't feeling very well" He answered

"Oh, I should apologise to him" I said

"Why you haven't got a reason to, he should apologise to you" He said

"No he shouldn't, I was rude" I said

"Whatever, you ready to go home?" He asked

"Sure" I said.

Jake and I said are goodbyes to everyone, and then headed to his truck.

"Did you have a good time?" Jake asked when he started driving

"Yeah, you have cool friends, and I really like Emily" I said

"Yeah, she's cool" He said

"Where's Leah, I haven't spoken to her in ages?" I asked

"She's been acting weird lately; you properly won't see much of her" He said

"Oh, that's a shame, Michael really likes her" I said

"Maybe he will put her in a better mood then" He said

"Maybe" I mumbled before going off into a day dream.

Back at home, the smell of cookies was in the air, Jake and I walked into the kitchen and saw a hell of a lot of cookies on the kitchen table.

"Wow someone's been busy" I said

"I thought you could bring some to the boys" Mandy said coming in behind us

"That's a great idea, thanks Mandy, is Michael in bed already?" I asked

"Yep, he went down quickly" She said

"Oh good" I said

"Hey tomorrow we're all getting together at Seth's house just to hang around and watch movies, Michael can come for a while too, Claire will be there" Jake said

"That will be nice, Brian and I are going out for a while tomorrow, so we'll leave Michael with you then" Mandy said

"Ok" I said watching as Jake sneakily took some cookies off the table

"Jacob, don't think I can't see you trying to steal my cookies" Mandy said hitting Jakes hand away

"Sorry they just smell so good" Jake admitted.

After Jake left, I said goodnight to Mandy and Brian, then crept into Michael's room. I sat on the edge of his bed and watched him sleep for a while before going into my own room and getting into bed. I got woken up to someone shaking my shoulder, I turned my head round and opened one of my eyes to see Michael staring down at me

"Michael, why aren't you in bed" I whispered

"The wolfs scared me" He mumbled

"There's no wolf's" I said sitting up

"Yes there is, they were howling at me" He said clutching his blanket closer to him

"You must of been dreaming Mich- ..." I was cut off by a wolf howling

"See" Michael said

"You can sleep with me if you want to" I said,

Michael didn't answer he just crawled into bed with me, I put my arms around him and pulled him close to me. A few minutes later another wolf howled

"I'm scared" Michael whispered

"Don't be scared, the wolves are just saying goodnight to you, if you don't fall asleep then they howl again because they're trying to sing you a song" I said

"Oh, well I wish they would say it a bit quieter" Michael said

"I'll tell them when I see them, now try to go back to sleep, I'm taking you out tomorrow" I said

"I love going out with my big sister" he mumbled half asleep

"And I love spending time with you" I gently whispered into his ear. I fell back asleep to Michael's gentle breathing against my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this is the first chapter of my first story ! .. i know .. alot od speech, i need to teach mysefl not to base a whole story on just speech and put more detail into it .. i'm going to try<strong>

**please review so i know if you like it and should carry on .. any ideas on what to happen next is welcomed :D**


End file.
